Concrete tilt up walls have been used for a fairly long period of time in the construction industry. Construction of tilt up walls of the type contemplated has, however, been beset by a number of problems. Tilting up of concrete slab walls is difficult because of the very heavy weights of the wall slabs. Once the concrete slabs have been moved to upright condition, keeping them there has also been a problem. Removal of the forms from the poured and set slabs presents additional problems. Construction of the form for the walls has been time consuming and costly, and often the forms cannot be used repeatedly, but must be constructed specially for the wall slab to be poured. When the slabs are poured away from the job site, transportation and handling difficulties are encountered. This invention seeks to provide methods and apparatus for forming concrete wall slabs of reduced cost, of reduced weight, and without the problems mentioned above, and others.